Livre Arbítrio
by Tai Black
Summary: Sirius a divagar sobre o futuro, com a ajuda de uma faceta de Bellatrix que ele ainda nao conhecia. SB L para Pahzinha


**N/A: **Porque se o espírito **SB** morresse em mim, eu já nao seria **Tainara Black**. Para **Pahzinha**, com todo o meu amor (L)

**Projeto Black Issues**, item: Sirius divagando sobre o futuro.

* * *

**LIVRE-ARBÍTRIO  
**Por Tainara Black

* * *

Enquanto olhava abstrato para o horizonte a sua frente, ela se sentou, a respiração lenta e o coração curioso, mas tranqüilo.

Não disseram nada, não era necessário nem muito menos importante; apenas sentiram a presença um do outro. A presença nem tão conhecida de cada um, mas ocultamente interessante.

Ela respirou fundo e ele pôde sentir o calor brando exalando dela, o típico ar que passou muito tempo preso nos pulmões, nas entranhas, e que agora começava a soltar-se pelo caminho sem conhecer muito bem o seu destino.

Teve ânsias de falar, mas se contraiu em seu próprio universo, os lábios encrespados e os dedos agarrados aos joelhos, enquanto olhava de esgoela o rapaz absorto na rua vazia do outro lado do portão.

- Pode falar o que quiser... – ele murmurou, sem olhá-la – estou acostumado com suas críticas destrutivas.

- Te vejo preocupado... – a voz dela foi límpida, expressava uma mistura de alívio em receber a brecha para falar – Você já não grita suas idéias controversas durante os almoços em família.

- Não adianta falar, ninguém me escuta.

- Então você se decidiu, não é mesmo? – ele a olhou, interrogativo, observando os dedos dela que seguiam agarrados aos joelhos ossudos, descobertos pela saia – Ou vai, ou fica.

Ele fingiu não escutar, voltando os olhos para a rua mais uma vez. Ninguém do lado de fora, apenas seus pensamentos para o futuro, para fora das grades da Mansão Black.

- Sirius, com Andromeda foi o mesmo. Eu apenas memorizei os passos e te estou vendo repeti-los.

- Você deveria estar contente, eu não passo de um empecilho nessa família.

Ela riu, uma risada simples que parecia um suspiro. Sirius teve que pestanejar algumas vezes para ter certeza que aquele som tão humano havia saído de Bellatrix.

- Eu ainda não havia perdido as esperanças em você.

- Curioso, achei que me detestasse.

- Detesto seu discurso patético, porque você o defende bem.

Ele a olhou, algo como honra e alegria se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Talvez ela estivesse jogando com ele, falando isso para ganhar-lo e o convencer a ficar, não cairia nas palavras dela.

- E quais são seus planos para quando for embora?

- Porque eu te diria isso?

Bellatrix o encarou, tinha um sorriso de agrado estampado na cara, uma espécie de admiração, algo que ele nunca imaginou ver em toda sua vida.

- Muito bem, Sirius, é uma pena perder você. As pessoas têm que desconfiar de tudo ao seu redor – ela voltou a olhar além do portão, como ele – A confiança é algo difícil de encontrar, temos que buscar muito, e até quando encontramos seguimos duvidando. Nunca acredite em ninguém, Sirius, seja um parente ou um amigo, acredite apenas em você mesmo e descobrirá seu próprio caminho.

- Nunca imaginei que você pensasse tanto. E que me desse conselhos úteis.

- Achava que eu não pensava? – ela riu – Que apenas engolia toda a merda que eles nos dizem dia após dia, e te fazem repetir o Toujours Pur até decorar?... Não, Sirius, eu posso concordar com muitas coisas, mas tive que pensar primeiro, e debatê-lo com Andromeda até percebermos que tínhamos idéias distintas.

- Vocês falavam sobre isso? Debatiam? – seus olhos encontraram os dela, e havia algo de nostalgia.

- Isso nos fez mais forte, me fez edificar meus pilares sem brechas ou vazios, e ela também, Andromeda tinha algo mágico quando falava, não era tão dura como você – ela sorriu – Andie conhecia as palavras doces dos romances que você nunca leu, e nunca, em momento algum, chegou a ofender a família quando expunha seus pensamentos, porque ela sabia jogar, ela havia aprendido (ao mesmo tempo em que eu) como debater conseguindo racionamento.

Ele corou, sentia-se patético e infantil, mas ele acreditava em tudo o que dizia e isso lhe bastava.

- Eu conhecia o discurso dela, e quando ela desistiu de pronunciá-lo eu soube que era o fim, ela havia decidido ir para sempre. E agora você...

- Vocês eram amigas? Mesmo com ideais distintos?

- Era minha irmã, e era mais inteligente que eu, ela sabia andar com as próprias pernas, e quando ela disse adeus eu tive que aprender a andar com as minhas, a seguir o que desejava para minha vida, construir meu caminho.

- E então veio o tal 'Lorde'? – sentiu o peso daquela palavra e o peso dos nove anos que os separavam. Bellatrix, por mais egoísta e cruel que fosse, tinha construído sua história, elegido seus passos firmemente, ele queria ser firme também, queria se tornar um homem, assim como ela se tornara mulher, mas por outro caminho.

Ela fez que sim, não entrando no assunto, Sirius sabia que era algo confidencial, falar sobre aquele tema, sobre aquela pessoa. Não perguntou mais.

- Quando você saiu de casa, o que fez Bellatrix?

- Fui morar com alguém que também seguia o 'Lorde', Rodolphus, e me apaixonei por ele, por sermos tão parecidos e logo nos casamos... – ela sorriu.

- Ao menos você não tem uma história tão feia, pelo menos gosta de alguém! – disse Sirius rindo, sentindo-se demasiado próximo dela, algo quase íntimo, como nunca.

- Eu gostei e gosto de muita gente. Como Andromeda, antes de nos deixar, meu pai, e até você quando nasceu e chorava mais que uma mandrágora recém-nascida – e ela riu, seus dedos já não apertavam os joelhos, apenas se apoiavam neles.

- E como foi, para você, construir seu caminho?

Isso era forte, era uma das perguntas chave que te fazem descobrir experiências alheias, mas nunca desimportantes. Ela suspirou e estirou os pés, seus dedos ajeitando a saia, seus olhos na rua outra vez.

- É uma questão de escolha, você diz: sim ou não. E depois de decidir, você se martiriza pelo resto da vida, perguntando-se "_e se_...". Mas nunca chega a se arrepender.

Era algo doloroso, ele pensou, algo que o perseguiria toda a sua vida. Poderia ser mais fácil continuar ali, aceitar aquelas idéias que tanto o repugnavam, conhecer mais gente do meio e até, quem sabe um dia, juntar-se a Bellatrix e seu 'Lorde'.

Poderia ser mais fácil, mas era também mais doloroso, disso ele se arrependeria.

- Agora pode me responder o que fará depois de deixar a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black?

- Você é meio suspeita Bellatrix, não é confiável – ela riu – Talvez eu more uns tempos na casa de algum amigo, até que termine Hogwarts e arranje um emprego, nada demais.

- Você sabe que em nossa família não há voltas, não é mesmo? Se você vai, nunca mais te deixarão entrar.

- Sim, mas esse nunca foi meu lugar, não sentirei falta.

Ela suspirou.

- Mesmo sendo um _cabeça dura_, eu te deixarei uma proposta, pense nela o quanto quiser, não quero respostas rápidas.

O rapaz a olhou intrigado, observando pela primeira vez naquele dia que os cabelos dela estavam longos e sem corte, que caíam como uma cascata de nanquim pelos ombros, e que seus olhos eram mais negros que os de Regulus, o que era algo sinistro. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, aceitando, então ela prosseguiu:

- Sirius Black, se algum dia você se arrepender, e eu espero que o faça, você irá atrás de mim, porque eu terei as portas da minha casa abertas para quando você quiser voltar.

- Eu...

- Não responda, apenas tenha isso dentro de ti, como um lembrete num momento de necessidade.

- E... – duvidou de sua própria racionalidade, mas mesmo assim as palavras saíram de sua boca sem mais pensar – Como poderei te encontrar?

- Apenas saberá como...

Os olhos cinzentos dele ficaram sem expressão, mas ela sabia que era apenas uma confusão passageira, afinal Sirius estaria se perguntando por que ela lhe daria asilo? Por que ela lhe dizia isso agora? Por que ela não estava histérica dizendo-lhe que não deveria deixar tudo o que ele tinha? Por que ela lhe estava deixando nas mãos do seu próprio livre-arbítrio?

Ele se levantou e acenou com a cabeça, então entrou na mansão em busca da mãe que lhe chamava de algum cômodo no segundo andar.

- Porque você teria um futuro prometedor ao meu lado, Sirius. Mas, para isso, você precisaria desejá-lo...

* * *

**N/A:** fazia tempo que eu nao escrevia **SB**, e me disseram que a seçao estava acabando, entao resolvi voltar um pouco à ativa. hehe a fic nao está betada, entao nao se assustem com os muitos erros. COMENTEM!!!


End file.
